Fables
Origins When the shell of the universe cracked, from the yolk was born the gods of every world, sent out like shooting stars to their planets. For the planet Gaia there were three sibling gods, who landed upon the rich soil and proudly staked their claim upon the land. The eldest, the light goddess Jasmine, created upon her share a variety of powerful beasts that took the shape of many animals, humanoid, and other. "My creation is best," She boasted. "They are noble beasts, honest to their instincts and pure as fresh morning light!" The second oldest, brother dark god Grim, merely sneered. On his land he created monsters of writhing shadow, twistedly mimicking his sister's creation. "Oh no, my creation is best," He replied. "They are ambitious creatures, wild in their instincts and dark as the moonless night!" Keeping quiet and to herself, the youngest sibling Simone, goddess of neutrality, created on her land the people. "My creation I will love," She stated calmly. "For even they who are with their flaws are mine, for their beauty and their ugliness, I will love them as they are mine." And so the creatures of this world Gaia were created, and so they lived. Through the centuries past, the oldest siblings argued amongst themselves, warring over whose creation was the better for this world. Wars which soon began encroaching on Simone's land, and hurting her people. Many died at the teeth of light and dark beasts, and Simone grew desperate to protect her children. Deciding to convince her sibling to leave her people alone, she created on the planet a very beautiful woman. She was the most beautiful woman Simone had ever created, who was kind, gentle, and sensuous. Jasmine, the light goddess, immediately fell deeply, deeply in love. Presenting this woman before her sister, she asked, "Dearest Jasmine, in exchange for this mortal's hand would you bind away your beasts to separate plane, so that mine people can be safe?" "My sister, for this woman's hand I shall give you that and more. I will give yours the stars in the darkness, the beauty of light against the shadow. For now they shall call upon mine when in need." From the heavens crashed many stars. As they fell they split, crashing into the women of Simone's race and creating within them the Spark. This is how the Guardians were born. Taking the woman's hand, Jasmine and the mortal were wed. Between them they had many, many children, who became the gods of people. Jasmine's race of creation was seperated from the dimensional plane, placed upon another so that they may live happily amongst themselves. Simone then approached her brother Grim, dressed down and shame-faced. "For my sister I have given a wife, but I know you will have no one else but me, my brother." It was the sacrifice she was willing to make for her children. "For the price of one night, and your seed within my womb, take your creation to a seperate plane so that mine people may be safe?" Grim gave his word, for his sister was the only creature in this galaxy worth his seed. But Simone knew her brother would cheat her in the end, and that is what he did. He packed away his creatures in the dimension with flimsy walls that would tear and break, so that he could gleefully take the lives of the children Simone cherished so much. But his sister was ready for him, and with his seed she birthed not a child, but a promise with twin souls. "In one hand I hold the darkness, that brings mine creation and yours together in darkness and dispair. It can never take form as a human, as it is from you and your heart is too small. In the other I give my immortality, the Light Bringer, to guard against your treachery. It will become the power within a Guardian. Two souls shall be placed behind the walls of my sibling's planes, so if the darkness is freed, so shall be the light bringer. "But only mine can free this dark soul, should this day ever come. Such is the price for your treachery, brother Grim. And such shall be your downfall." With these final words she thrust the souls beyond the planes, and fell to her death on the earth. As Jasmine wept, she swore she would protect the creatures her sister had lovingly created, and fight against her brother for them. This is the story, the creation of Gaia's people. Category:Religions Category:All